Try Me I dare you Mature version
by ScaletShadow
Summary: Same story, but a twist. Po and Tigress fix things but how? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Try Me

Chapter 1- "Go ahead. Try me…"

(Mature Version)

A/N: Hi readers I know that I'm doing a story, but I'm going to taking a little break to get new ideas. So don't worry. So yeah, of to the first Chapter. I'll do chapter two, later. But yeah. This Story is short but I hope you like it. I'm going to do the mature Version of this story later but for now. I hope you like the teen version. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kung Fu Panda.

It was peaceful Afternoon in the Valley of Peace, and everyone was still going about their business. Selling, trading, buying, and pricing. The local children were still playing, running around and having fun, and others were just enjoying their free time, either with loved ones, friends or family. Yes, it truly was wonderful afternoon, until a loud yell came from the Jade Palace. *Sigh* so much for peaceful.

In the Training hall Po, Tigress, and the others were busy, training, as usual, and go all out on their selected choice of training equipment. Mantis was at the Gauntlet, Monkey was hopping through the spiked rings, Viper was dodging across the flame spewing floor, and Crane was deflecting object with wings while balancing on the jade tortoise. Po and Tigress however, were going about a different training method. They decided to Spar instead.

Po was evenly matched with Tigress. His movements matched with hers, so did the kicks that were being thrown. The last three months, Po's endurance, stamina, speed and reflexes increase, and in such a short amount of time too. Po was now able to hold his own, and Tigress had to admit, he had gotten better, but she still doesn't accept him as her equal for some reason. Po saw an opening and decided to take it, but just when he was about to go for it, he tripped. And in his fumble he landed on Tigress who let her guard down the moment she saw the Giant Panda fall.

Po; in his haste quickly got up to see that Tigress wasn't crushed. "Tigress, I'm SO sorry! Are you alright?" Po asked, crouching down to help her.

"Of course I'm fine. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Tigress shouted as she was being pulled up.

The Giant Panda seemed a bit taken back by her response. "I'm just making sure that you were alright, that's all." Po said, while stepping back. "Po, you LANDED on me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Tigress said, while yank her paw away.

"Sorry, Tigress, I'm still getting used to this new life and training schedule. You've been doing it for years; I only started not so long ago." The panda explained.

"Yeah Tigress ease up. You know Po only started not too long ago." Viper said, jumping in to help Po.

The other nodded in agreement.

Tigress closed her eyes in defeat and grunted. "*Huff* well, I guess I can't COMPLETELY blame you for that." tigress said while folding her arm, and let her tail twitch a bit. "I mean, you can't help the fact that you're big and clumsy. You were born that way after all. Not like you could lose weight right away anyhow" Tigress said while inspecting herself.

Po's left eye twitched Now he felt completely hurt and anger swelled up inside of his, unfortunately, he didn't keep it in. "and what is that supposed to mean to the 'LATE' Master Tigress?" He asked in a cocky, angered tone.

"No he didn't…' Whispered Mantis in shock.

"He did." Replied Crane, tipping his wide brimmed hat, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"Excuse me?" Tigress asked while turning around.

"I'll repeat it... slowly" Po teased, the anger still visibly in his speech, "What..., you still with me? Is... That... supposed... To mean?" the panda said, stepping closer to the tiger master.

"I mean what I said. It's... Going... to take you... Awhile to lose that weight. Was that to slow for you to understand, or should I go slower" Tigress said while pushing Po back a bit using one paw.

"Oh boy…" said Monkey looking off to the side.

"Don't play with me Tigress...; I thought we were passed this?" Po threatened as he pointed a finger to the Master's nose, lightly tapping it at the end of his sentence.

Tigress swatted away his paw gently, using her Forepaw. "You might be over this, But me; it still is a big deal for me." Tigress said while turning her back to the Panda.

"How?" Po slowly asked. His anger simmered a little at her response.

"None of your damn business, Panda." Tigress said as she began to walk away.

"And so it begins" Said Viper looking at her friend.

Po wouldn't take 'No' for an answer this time, he wanted to find out what it was, so he reached out and grabbed her left arm, gripping it before pulling her back to face him. Her arms locked in their places by his paws. Their faces mere inches from each other, Tigress felt a little uneasy about how close she was to the panda.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tigress said while trying to get free.

"You WILL tell me, Tigress" his voice was swelling with anger. "Tell me and I'll let go..." He replied, not loosening his grip on arms, but rather tightening them.

"I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!" Tigress said as she threw a kick to his chin causing Po to stubble back, losing his grip on her arms. The panda cupped for his chin, setting it back into its place before standing his ground. "Yes, you do... and don't you walk away from me Tigress. I'm not afraid of you." He finished. This stopped the Master in her tracks, slowly turning round to face the panda.

Everyone gasped and looked at the Panda.

"What did you just say?" Tigress demanded, while unsheathing her claws, slowly advancing the Panda.

Po stood his ground, but because he was tall the panda bearded down on the approaching tiger, his expression not changing. "You heard me.... I'm not afraid of some..." the panda seemed lost for words. "..Kitty!" he finally mustered out.

Tigress had a shocked look on her face, and the others just gasped, and their jaws fell.

Tigress raised her upper lips to growl, showing off her sharp teeth. "You better watch what you say around me, you fat bastard! SO help if you even try to act tough around me, I'll make sure you never walk up those stairs again!" Tigress spat.

"I bet not." Po challenged, crossing his arms over his chest, a sly smile on his face.

"Don't push me Panda, I'm dead serious. I will kick you down those stairs, no better. I'll throw you off the mountain!" Tigress said while advancing closer.

"Damn. I'm glad I'm not Po right now." Crane said.

"Agreed" Said Monkey, Mantis, Viper said in unison.

Po still didn't seemed moved by the tiger's words; instead he just slowly leaned down to her face and said two simple words with that same smile. "...try me."

"Oh, that is it!" Tigress said, than launched towards Po to attack.

But the panda just stepped aside as the tiger pounced, landing to his side, Po slowly slide down into his own unique stance. "I'm trying to be nice damn it! Why can't you just leave it at that?!" Tigress demanded while going into her style.

"Not until you take back what you said." The panda simply replied, not moving from his stance.

"I never take back what I say, EVER!" Tigress shouted as she launched to Po.

*One match later*

Tigress was finally defeated by Po, her arms pinned to the ground by his right paw, her legs locked to the ground by his own. The tiger master growled lowly at her defeat, turning away from Po's face. But the panda just used his free paw to hold it to face his, the seriousness on his face was still there.

"Take it back Tigress, and I'll get off you." he demanded more than asked.

"I went easy on you. That's the only reason why I let you win." Tigress said while looking away.

The panda force d her face to look into his again, "Right, but still, all I want you to say is that you'll take back what you'd said and that you're sorry" He now asked in a soft manner. Tigress was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was trying to decide whether to swallow her pride, or remain head strong about this. "I...I..."

"I'm waiting" Po teased, this only angered her, but she gave in.

"I... I take back what I said... and..." Tigress trailed off.

"And…?" Po teased raising an eyebrow.

"I'm... s-sorry." Tigress admitted while blushing lightly.

"There... now... was that so hard?" Po asked as he released his grip and stood, up but helpingly lend a hand back down to the tiger.

But Tigress swatted it away and got up to leave.

"You Idiot." Tigress said while walking away.

"Oh, c'mon now Tigress" Po still teased as he watched the tiger leave and head to the dormitories.

Soon she stopped to turn and stare at Po. And a tear fell.

Everyone, Even Po gasped.

"Maybe I went a little too far…" Po said "Ya think?" asked Mantis said.

____

A/N: Poor Tigress, Po you want to far that Time. I'm sorry Man, but that was not cool. Po, you better think of something and Fast. Well readers. Stay tuned till chapter 2: I'm Sorry Tigress.

Till next time; later. And credit goes to Ash for the Ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm sorry Tigress

Chapter 2: I'm sorry Tigress.

(Mature Version)

A/N: Hello readers. I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for the shortie, well don't worry. ^w^ and enjoy,

____

Soon the small Red panda emerged from the Training hall, the rest of the Furious Five behind him. Po, where is Tigress?" the master asked. "She's... gone to wash up for dinner, master" Po lied as he bowed, hiding his guilt ridden face. "Very well then, students you're dismissed from training for dinner, and then get some rest." Shifu ordered. The students bowed as they headed to the Kitchen As soon as they were leaving, Po could imagine that next Time Tigress saw him, she going to kill him.

'I really went too far that time. I'll have to make up for it later.' Po thought.

*Meanwhile in Tigress' room*

Tigress slammed the door that lead to her room. Once inside, she collapsed onto her mat, letting the tears cascade, and letting the anger flare.

"DAMN IT!! How could he! How could he do this to me?! I thought he cared, Guess I was wrong.

She needed to hit something, anything to rid of herself of her anger. She looked around for something to hit, but there was nothing. She continued to fume over, and over. 'That Pig headed, obnoxious, fat, idiotic, MORON!! How dare, how dare he humiliate me like that, and in front of the others no less!' Tigress thought.

'I knew it from the start, from that stupid smug grin he shows when he's about to spar' Tigress thought again. "How dare he, how DARE that load of an oaf torment me." Tigress re-told herself. "I am Master Tigress of the Furious Five. A Master at her own style... and I lost to a flabby panda." The last thought made her flinch and allow more tears flow from her eyes. The Tiger master lowered her head, letting a few of the falling tears to the floor of her room. She stared down on them as, frozen still. "He doesn't know what I've been through..." the master soon continued "... what I've had to do to be who I am. To build my pride and honor like this palace." Raising her head and taking in a long, but shaken breath. Eying her surroundings raising her right to feel the wood of beam of the room. Then the anger returned, but in a greater manner.

"But he comes into my life and destroys it all! I feel so... violated!" She shouted in her head as her legs gave way to her body. Collapsing onto her knees, her paw unsheathing its claws- tearing the rice paper wall, soon it came to a fist and was slammed into the floor. "Violated! Never would I have thought that it all could be taken so easily" She continued on as her head shook Tears dripping freely onto the mat, slowly making a puddle. "The chance to be the Dragon Warrior, everything that I worked and was broken for. Given to that....Panda!!" Even in her mind, the mention of his being just chocked at her throat. "Never...NEVER should have of called him Master!! She both shouted in her mind and whispered to herself "But now it's too late, maybe I should just crawl back into the shadows... where I came from."

She continued to think.

"I hate that fat, dumbstruck food craving… Panda"

As her list continued on, so did the anger within her soul. Burning like a blazing fire, corrupted and destroying everything she knew.

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her pillow, placing it over her muzzle and screamed a muffled scream, letting out everything. Once she does she falls back onto the mat, still sobbing while repeating in her mind 'Stupid Panda…' over and over.

*Meanwhile in the kitchen*

Po stood the stove, making noodles, the old fashion way, but he wasn't really putting his all into his passion…, well SECOND passion. He was idly thinking about random things, ignoring his friend's conversation about whatever they were talking about. 'Man, I can't believe I actually did that. Tigress didn't deserve it.' Po thought. Soon he centered his thoughts on Tigress and how he embarrassed her. 'I have to make this up to her… somehow.' Po thought. As he was readying the noodles over the pot, tossing and hurling it up into the air, he got careless and a noodle strand flew out from the rest and landed on his left arm, "OW!" Po said as he placed the steel woven plait on the stove to pick up the strand on his left arm.

"You okay Po?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Po replied while pouring the noodles into separate bowls for his team comrades

Once done, Po professionally placed the four bowls on his arm and walked over to the table, placing them in front of the four sitting at the table. Once he finished, Po took his seat and sighed.

The others were about to eat, but then they noticed that pudgy, furry friend frowning and sighing, while idly rotating his finger in a circle, resting his head on his left palm. It was quite for the moment, until one of the Five spoke.

"Po, are you okay?" viper asks, the panda. Po only sighed. "Not really, just thinking. That's all."

"Is it about Tigress?" Viper asked, in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I went too far that time. I have to make up for it. Po said while looking the others.

"Yep." Said Crane.

"I'll say." Monkey chipped in.

"You better." Mantis replied.

Viper was the only one who didn't say anything, but only smiled. Po caught wind of her smile and was confused, but could somewhat understand. "Po, Tigress is the type of person who takes pride in her work. You can't really blame her for that. She might be a tad… egotistical every now and then, but she's a good person at heart. But right now she's hurt and needs to be comforted." Viper said. "But I…" Po started but was cut off. "Po, I don't mean to be harsh but, you caused this mess, and you have to clean it up." Viper said. "I know." Po responded. Viper smiled at his answer. "Good. Now, go to her Po." she said while pointing her tail at the door. Po nodded and left the area to go find Tigress. Once Po was gone,

"Bet you 20 almond cookies she kills him before he has a chance to apologize." Mantis said while looking at Crane.

"Nah, I bet 30, no 50 almond cookies she strangles him." Crane said while smirking.

"I bet **100** of my almond cookies that they kiss and make up." Monkey said with a grin.

"What… have you lost it? There's no way." Said Mantis.

"I have to agree with Mantis on this one. This is Tigr-"

"I bet **200** almond cookies, they kiss each other and become a bit closer." Viper said with a smile.

"WHA…?!" Both Crane and Mantis said in unison. Monkey and Viper smirked at the sudden response.

"Oh, so that how you want it huh? Fine I accept. Said Mantis.

"Same here" replied Crane. "Alright, we have ourselves a bet." Said Monkey.

*Meanwhile in the student dormitories*

Po was walking down the hallway thinking about how he was going to apologize to Tigress. 'Tigress, I've come by to say that I made a mistake and… no, Tigress I'm really, really, really sorry for humiliating you and that… no, that's not right either… um, Hey Tigress! I was just walking around and I just… ARGH, Damn it, that isn't right either!' Po thought, going over and over how to apologize to the Tiger. Without realizing it, he was already standing at her door. His heart was pounding repeatedly, but mustered his courage and raises his right paw to knock.

After knocking, "Tigress, Can I come in?" but there was no answer. "Tigress?" Po asked again, but no response. Po took in a breath then exhaled it. He gripped the handle of her door. And opened it, only to see that it was completely dark inside, except for the lantern burning in the corner. Po stepped in and closed the door. Once it was closed, "Who the hell gave you permission to enter?" Tigress demanded in a none threatening, but aggressive tone. Po flinched, but held his ground and answered. "I-I came to apologize about what happened earlier." Po said while sitting down.

"Right, sure you did." Tigress responded in a none believing tone of voice.

"No, Tigress. I'm serious, I came to-" "Humiliate me again?" Tigress cut off Po, while sitting up to be within his eye contact. "You've done enough."

P sighed, but he wasn't going to give up. "Tigress I really mean it." Po started.

"I don't want to hear it." Tigress said while turning her head from him. Even in the dim light, Po could see that she had been crying. Now he felt really guilty. Silence hung in the air for a bit. "Are you done? Or do you have more excuses you want to tell me." She growled. She had crossed the panda border again. "Damn it Tigress! I try to be nice but still treat me crap." Po said in a louder tone.

"Maybe, it because you ARE crap." She scoffed. 'She did it again! She crossed the line again! No more.' Po thought. He got up and pounced on the tiger, having her completely off guard. Po pinned Tigress to the mat, holding her forearm with his paws, staring down at her.

"Damn it Tigress, what is your deal? For the last three months, I've done nothing, but try to be nice to you and you alone. Tried to live up to the expectations of the name Dragon Warrior, the way you would. Tried behaving like you. To understand the true mean of the Dragon Warrior. Everything! Tell me. Tell me… Why do you hate me so much?" Po asked, losing his grip.

Tigress sighed and looked away. "You really don't know do you?" Tigress asked.

"No, I don't. Please tell me why, so I can fix what damaged I caused, and be done with the stupid feud between us." Po said while getting up off her. Tigress could tell the by the tone in his voice that he was serious about making amends.

"Very well then, since you don't remember. Do you remember the when Oogway was going to pick the one who was going to be the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress said, in a softer voice. "Yeah. I remember" Po answered.

"And do you remember when you fell from the sky, landing in front me and the others?" Tigress asked again. Po knew where was going. "Yeah, I remember now. I was proclaimed _The Dragon Warrior. _"Po said. "Good, because now, I can say this." Tigress gave Po a serious look. "You stole that from me, Panda."

"What do you mean?" Po asked. Tigress growled at his response. "You stole everything I worked my ass off for. All the blood split, tears shedder, bones broken. EVEYTHING! And you never even apologized for it." Tigress said, letting tears fall again. Po didn't respond to that. Her emotions were more than enough to tell. "I see. Tigress, I'm sorry. So very sorry. I didn't realize how much you were hurting. Why didn't you say anything?" Po asked, while getting up to sit next to her. Tigress didn't say anything, she only looked away. Po placed a paw on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry Tigress. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But Tigress, did you ever think how I felt about it?" Po asked looking at her. Tigress turned her head to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress said. "Tigress, when I was announced Dragon Warrior, I wasn't happy about it. I was shocked, in fact I was… downright scared." Po admitted. Tigress angered expression changed to shock. "I really thought Master Oogway made a mistake. I tried to convince him that it was an accident, but he only said 'there are no accidents'. Man I thought I was screwed." Po said while giving a small smile. "I don't understand. If that's what you thought then why did you stay?" She asked.

Po smiled. "The only reason I stayed, was that I saw the title: Dragon Warrior as a duty, rather than a joke. I only acted like that, was, because I was raised by a fun loving goose father." Po said with a smile.

Tigress was at a loss of words now; she had no idea how to react to that. "Tigress, if you want, I can make it up to you. It's the least I can do." Po said while offering his paw to her. Tigress hesitated a bit, and figured out what did she have to lose. "Alright. I trust you" Tigress said. Po and Tigress walked out of the room and over to his. "Wait here." Po said while walking into the room. It had been a few minutes till Po returned. And when he did, Tigress was surprised. He was holding the Dragon Scroll. Po held his hand out for her to take it. "Po… you're giving me the Dragon Scroll, Why?" Tigress asked.

"Because. It's the least I can do, after what I put you through. Besides, a title's a title. Here take it." Po said with a smile. "Really," she asked. "Go on, Take it already." Po said. Tigress only smile and took it from him. "So… apology accepted?" Po asked, a little hopeful. Tigress only smirked and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to blush a little. "Um… Tigr-oomph!" Po started; but cut him off with a kiss. Po blushed harder bush settled into the kissing. After awhile they broke and Tigress was smiling. "Apology accepted." She said. "Awsome." Po replied. They only stood for awhile until Po spoke. "Hey, let go back to the kitchen, I know it's a little late but we can still have something to eat." Po said. "Alright. Let's go." Tigress said while placing the scroll into the dresser. Once done, she came back into the hallway where Po was waiting. Soon they both began to walk towards the kitchen, but along the way, tigress moved her paw to Po's right paw. He noticed, and responded while cupping her palm with his, enlacing the fingers. It was a tender moment for the two of them, something worth talking about at dinner.

____

A/N: Awww. They kiss and made up. I knew Po would pull it off. WAY TO GO PO!! don't forget to R&R, thanks.

P.S: And just so you know, Monkey and Viper won the bet.


	3. Chapter 3 Apology 'Truly' Accepted

Chapter 3 – Apology "Truly" accepted

A/N: Hey everyone, I just decided to bring up the third installment of Try me… I dare you. Well it the Mature version. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual relations between my two favorite characters, stay or go, It's up to you.

_____

The two comrades walked into the kitchen, holding paws, wearing smiles on their faces, and were witnessing the shocked expressions on their friend's faces.

"Hah! Told you, now you both owe us _300_ almond cookies." Said Monkey.

"Damn…*sigh* we'll have them to you as soon as possible, just don't expect anytime soon though." Said Crane. "Fine with us." Viper commented.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Po asked while walking over to the table, while still holding Tigress' paw. He never let go, nor did he want to. It was the same thing for Tigress as well. His paw felt very warm, and soothing. Tigress felt like she could just hold it forever. "Oh, nothing Po. Just… talking. That's all." Replied Mantis. "I see Well, Tigress and I finally buried the hatchet, made up, and now are the best of friends." Po said while letting go of her paw and heading to the stove.

"Made up, how?" Viper asked. Tigress was the one to answer that. "We made up by him, giving me the Dragon Scroll." Tigress said while smiling at the panda and Po himself did the same. "Po, you gave her the Dragon Scroll?" Viper asked in a shock tone.

"Yeah, I did. I figured that all the hate between us before over the Title and Scroll was completely pointless. So, I made up for all the trouble I caused by giving her the Scroll. So, yeah. It was the least I could do." Po said while making a batch of fresh noodles for Tigress and him. "Po, what you did was more than enough. Thank you." Tigress said with sincerity in her voice. Po chuckled and went back to preparing the noodles. The other four were confused at this, especially Crane.

After a few more moments of cooking, Po was finally down with the noodles. He placed an equal amount in both bowls, that would leave you filled, and enough have you satisfied. Po carried the bowls over to the table, where the others were sitting. Po handed the bowl to Tigress, but he was still standing. "So Tigress, Did you ever thank Po for his kindness?" Viper asked. Tigress had to think about that. "Yes, I did. But, I don't that I thanked him properly though." Tigress answered. "Tigress, when you said 'thank you', that was more than enough. So don't worry about it." Po said with a smile. Tigress blushed and smiled back, but still felt that she had to make up for it. "Well guy, we'll leave you alone to finish up, your dinner. See you guys later." Said Mantis, as he walked out.

"I'm hitting the sack as well. G'night." Said Monkey. And he too left the kitchen.

"Same here. I'm tired as well." Crane said while exiting the kitchen.

"Me too, I'll see you both in the morning." Viper said as she made her way for the door, but stopped when she was about to leave. "Play nice you two." Both Po and Tigress blushed deeply at the statement, but Tigress smiled. Once she was out Po sat next to Tigress and began to eat along with her while having conversation to make dinner a little more pleasurable. Little did they know that, the four hiding to the left of the door, listening to the conversation. "How, sweet… They're spending time together." Said Viper in a whisper.

"It's creepy if you ask me…" said Mantis, whispering.

"It's not creepy, just a bit… unnerving. That's all." Crane whispered.

Monkey was the only one who was leaving the scene. "C'mon guys. We should leave them alone." He said as they were walking away. The others agreed and decided to leave. Once Po and Tigress were finished eating, they both decided to take a walk for a bit.

*in the Garden*

Po and Tigress were now sitting a bench that was under a tree; covered in flowers.

"The moon looks beautiful from here…" Tigress said while looking at the pale, shining sphere that was in the air. Po looked up to look at the moon, noticing the stars as well.

"Yeah it does… For some reason… at night, I feel a lot calmer then during the day. Do you find that weird?" Po asked.

"Of course not. If that's how you feel, then that's just how you feel." Tigress said while still looking at the moon and starlit sky, smiling.

"I guess you're right. I'm me, and that's that. No matter what." Po said while taking his eyes off the moon, and placed them on Tigress. When he did, he was amazed. When he looked at Tigress, he could have sworn that he was looking the most beautiful woman in all of China. The way the moonlight added a glowing effect to her, just made Po blush in admiration. Tigress took notice that he had stop talking and turned to look at the staring Panda.

"W-what is it Po?" Tigress asked. Po never answered he cupped her chin and brought her close to his face. Tigress was all blushing at this point. She had never felt this way towards anybody before, certainly not Po. But the tables had turned. Tigress was picturing herself with Po in her mind; wanting to spend her life with him. His paw cupping her chin felt soft and tender. His eyes shining and full of life, splendor, and vitality. They were like magnets that attracted her red ones. Without realizing it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him like they did before. Po was moving her face to his, and she had no objections at all, welcoming him. Soon, their lips met and they settled into a kiss, just like before. Po now moved his arms to hold her waist, fully embracing her.

The textures of Tigress' lips were soft, smooth, and warm. As were Po's just a little bigger. Tigress was reveling in the feel of this. Even though it was just the second time, Tigress loved this feeling all over again, but wanted to go a little further. Po was in heaven, this was an awesome moment for him, her, the both of them. He could feel her heart beat in synch with his, and began to let his paws drift south slowly, but surly. 'Hmmm, He feels so wonderful…' Tigress thought as she continued to kiss Po. She could feel Po's paws lovingly stroking her backside but welcomed and encouraged it, by running her tail over them. She briefly founded herself wishing that Po would go further. As if reading her thoughts, Po began to kiss her harder. It had gone from soft and simple to hard and Passionate. Causing her to purr loudly, and pull his head to hers a little harder, then she felt something she never felt before, Po had inserted his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around hers. Tigress was blushing and panting in the kiss, closing her eyes, moaning as well. This moment, this feeling, this passion, was driving the Tiger wild with desire, but she was managing to keep it under control. But, as if some force was telling Po what Tigress wanted, he granted her wish. Po pulled her close and fell off the bench and landed on his back.

Tigress was taken aback by the sudden moved but it pushed her arousal up a notch. Tigress and Po finally broke off to breath, Tigress was panting and Po took in a deep breath, and then looked at the beloved feline. "H-how was Th-that?" Po asked. Tigress answered in a purr, while gazing lovingly at him "So far, that was the best kiss I've EVER felt…" Tigress said, while pawing his chest. "Hehe… I'm glad you like it. So… do you want to stop or…" Tigress cut Po off with a finger silencing him. Po blushed when she did, but blushed even harder with what she did next. Tigress sat up, and moved her paws to her shirt, and began to pick at one button at a time, causing a feeling to emerge in Po's 'Section'.

"T-Tigress… what are you doing?" Po asked while staring at the now opened blouse tiger. Tigress didn't answer. She got up from straddling him and pulled him up. Po helps, by picking himself up as well. Once done, Tigress took him by the paw and began to lead the way, while pulling his paw too, leading him back inside the Palace.

*Once inside the dormitory hallway, outside of Tigress' room*

Tigress pulled Po into the passionate kiss once more, this time she was the assertive one. The kiss was rough and heated. Po was taken by surprise by her assertiveness, but he welcomed it. He opened the door to her room with his foot, and she jumped onto him; wrapping her legs around his waist, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Po walked into her room, while holding her and closing the doors the same way. Po moved over to the mat and sat down while still holding her waist. Tigress was mewling and purring all at the same time. Po took notice and got a sneaky idea.

Since Tigress had her shirt opened, Po went for the goal. He removed his paw from her waist and slipped it in between them; he placed the padded part of his paw, and slid it up the trim expanse of her stomach fur, using his dull claws to tease her in the process. Tigress murred when she felt his nail gently scratching her, while moving up. She approved this action, by moving back, making his job easier. Po looked up at her, but saw a wanting look in her eyes. Po smirked and continued. Tigress closed her eyes, and let her head fall back, wishing that this could go on forever; trapping herself in that make believe place that only existed in her mind. Her eyes shot open, and she let out a short moan, when she felt his paw on her right bare breast. He was tenderly groping, gripping, and caressing it. Causing her to blush a heavy shade of red. He noticed but decided to up the antic. Po moved to her neck and closed his lips around it, leaving space for air to pass through, but enough to set off her nerve ending.

By this time Tigress was panting, and patting at his head; caressing his ears as well. "P-p-pooo…" Tigress moaned. The Panda responded while brushing over her chin slowly, and then went into a kiss on the tip. Tigress was panting and pawing at his chest, now with both paws. "*sigh* Oh Po that… was wonderful…" Tigress said while holding his cheeks. "You really liked it?" Po asked while smiling. "Oh I more than liked it…" Tigress said as she pushed Po onto his back, so he was lying fully on the mat. Tigress then pinned him by his arm. And brought her tongue to his left cheek, and gave him a very slow licks; matting the fur. She then replied, "I want MORE…" Po chuckled at the answer, the used all his strength to turn them over, leaving the tiger completely shock. "And I'm the Dragon Warrior to do it." Po said while holding her waist. "Hmmm… well then, _**try Me, Dragon Warrior.**_" Tigress challenged back. Po answered by reaching down, for her belt. Once he did, he undid the fabric, pulling it from her and tossing it aside. "Now, that's not fair. Should this really be a one sided deal?" she asked, while slowly moving her paws to Po's pants.

"Say no more… Kitty." Po teased. For some reason, Tigress purred and made a beeline for Po's pants; pulling them down. Not giving him the chance to take them off himself. She ripped, Shredded, and tarred at his pants, causing the torn fabric to fall off his being. Tigress got a good look at his 'Friend' and purred loudly, pushing her arousal even further, "*Purr* _Very _impressive Dragon Warrior, How long have you been hiding 'This' from me?" Tigress teased while gripping it, and gives it gentle strokes. Po gasped at the feel of her paw gripping him, causing him to pant at a steady pace. "I- I *huff* I don't know, how come you never asked?" Po joked back. Tigress couldn't argue with that. Why did she never ask before, oh well. She responded by bending down and gave him a brief lick; taste testing him. Po let out a loud gasp and was now panting. Tigress kept this little antic up a bit longer, but decided that she wanted the real thing.

Tigress got up and moved her paw the waist of her pants and slid them down, till they were just resting at her ankles. Po could only marvel in awe when he saw her completely nude. She had a near hourglass figure, except for the muscles that were somewhat showing, but the fur was doing a fair job hiding it. The way her orange fur met and contrasted with the white, that was expanding from her chin, going over her chest, breast, stomach and ending where her sacred area. Po's jaw fell when she began to walk in a sultry fashion, making sure that her tail flicked in opposition with her hips. "Tigress, I…" Po was cut off when Tigress placed herself on his body and began to kiss him passionately, like before. Po responded with the same enthusiasm, while letting his paws grip her backside and tail with separate paws.

Tigress began to purr at the feel of his lips, fur against hers, and their souls connected by an invisible but strong link. Po fell back on to the mat, while having her on him. They both stopped the kissing and just looked at each other before they went on. Then Po spoke,

"Tigress, if we go through with this… there is no turning back. Do you still want to?" Po asked.

Tigress answered that question by using her strength and turned Po over, so that she was on her back once again.

"Do it…" she said in a loving voice. Po could only smile and give her what she wanted. He inhaled his breath and held it. Without further ado…, Po entered her inner sanctum.

Tigress' eyes went wide at the feel of him going further, unsheathing her claws little by little, not wanting to puncture her lover's shoulders…… just yet.

Once inside, Po exhaled and grunted at the small space.

"Not a lot of room love." Po taunted let her get use to this new feeling.

"You ARE the DRAGON WARRIOR, after all. It's your job to protect and…. 'Serve' you'll just have to fix that won't you?" Tigress purred. Po could only blush at her statement and found himself thanking the Gods above for this wonder lover (or soon to be.)

"I'll do more than fix it, kitty" Po taunted playfully.

"Are you willing to back up that bet?" Tigress challenged.

"You know it." Po responded.

"Well then…" Tigress pulled his head close to hers and whispered, "Get ready to fill the Thunder."

Po got a huge charge out her his lines coming from her mouth.

"Oh, I'll make sure you feel the Thunder… From here into tomorrow." Po said while giving a single thrust.

"*gasp* well, then… get started" Tigress said.

"Already have love." Po replied. Without further delay, Po settled into the task of giving her what she and he both wanted.

Po went for another thrust and Tigress let out a short, but light mewls. Po took that as a sign and went for another, causing her to wrap around his thigh. Tigress could feel that they were connected, not just through sex, but connected by Body, Heart and Soul. She found herself wishing this moment would continue forever, but she knew it would end eventually, so for this one night (possibly more) she would make sure they both continue this moment together even if they worked looked down upon, Even if they were the laughing stock of the Valley, EVEN IF SHIFU forbade it. They loved one-another, and nothing would change that.

*Eventually*

Po began to pick up the pace and going faster, trying to please her new found lover. Tigress was losing her mind, the new feeling that she was experiencing she want it to continue, But they both could feel the end approaching... And Po was giving his all.

"Poooo… Oh dear GODS!!" Tigress moaned loudly

"Oh, Tigressss…!" Po hissed out going as fast as he could, neither of them caring if their comrades heard them, Even if the whole Valley heard them.

This feeling was intense; Po and Tigress were teetering on the edge of exploding. They (well Tigress anyways) had ever felt this kind before, Tigress found that she was cursing herself. Why she had been so cruel to him before, how she could ever doubt him of being the Dragon Warrior. She kept going over it until she felt 'it' coming.

"Poooo!!!" Tigress cried out.

Po didn't say anything he just grunted and began to thrust harder. Soon… it happened. Po and Tigress 'Arrived' together and to them it was the most euphoric feeling either other them had ever felt.

Soon, Po's thrusts began to slow until they came to a complete stop. Tried and out of breath, Po, with the last of his strength rolled over while pulling Tigress along with him, resting her on his belly. Po was still panting and Tigress was mewling happily; both of them basking in the afterglow. They were waiting a bit before talking, for now just wanting to enjoy the company. But soon, Tigress was the first to speak.

"*purr* Oh Po, that was wonderful." Tigress said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad you liked it, kitten." Po said as he stroked her back.

"I'll say, I'm still buzzing." Tigress said as she licked his cheek.

"That's good. I'm glad you did…. Looks like we were a bit loud." Po said while blushing.

"Does it matter, because to me, it was the most exciting thing even more then when I adopted." Tigress admitted.

"Really? Wow…. well, it looks like we'll have some explaining to do tomorrow huh?" Po said.

"Yeah, we do, but *yawn* for now, let's get some sleep." Tigress said as she was drifting off.

"*yawns* yeah, good idea." Po said. Soon they were both out to sleep and somehow meeting up in each other's dream, but before Tigress was completely asleep, she muttered out…

"Apology 'Truly' Accepted, Po"

_____

A/N: Awww, how lovely they even made up through 'Playing like Adults'. I think that's really sweet. I'm just wondering how Shifu will react to this kind of relationship. Well, I hope you enjoyed the mature version of "Try me… I dare." Please R&R, thanks.


End file.
